Crudos diálogos
by Fernandha's
Summary: "Puedo ser la peor escoria del mundo, Cuddy, pero jamás dejaré solo a Wilson cuando éste me necesita" / "¿Por qué?" / "Porque su vida se hizo mierda cuando me conoció, y el único que puede ayudarlo a no hundirse en ella soy yo" No paring.


Antes que nada me gustaría decir que en realidad no representa una historia en sí, fue algo que hice de momento por la primera oración que leerán y la antepenúltima. Figurémonos que Wilson tuvo una hija con equisde mujer pero que... algo malo pasa y sólo House ve la realidad.

¿Qué hará Greg por su amigo?

Típicamente: House M.D. ¡No me pertenece! Aunque lo quisiera, lol.

Todo comentario es bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer!

Y esperen un nuevo capítulo de "¡Adiós, Jimmy!" (: ya casi lo termino, también tengo pensado hacer algo Huddy, ¿alguien me da una idea para una trama?

* * *

**Crudos diálogos**

"El pensar en alejarlos es como arrebatarles su vida, y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para decirle que debe dejarla ir"

"Probablemente, sí. Sólo que él debe entenderlo, en la vida siempre han existido las derrotas"

"Ve, camina hacia él, míralo a la cara y dile que ha perdido a la mitad de su vida. Muéstrame cómo destrozar la existencia de una persona."

"La actitud que estás tomando es por mucho muy infantil"

"No se llama infantilismo, se le conoce como compasión"

"Eso sólo crea problemas…"

"Si fuese tu hija la que estuviese en ése lugar, ¿qué harías?, ¿aceptarías su muerte y te irías a hacer el papeleo correspondiente? ¡No me jodas!"

"Hace tiempo que no lo hago, se acabó la diversión en el primer momento que aceptaste mis jugadas-"

"No cambies el tema"

"No lo hago, simplemente es aburrido repasar algo que ya todos sabemos"

"¿Y qué es aquello?"

"Que ésa muchacha jamás despertará."

"Puedes joderte, yo sé lo que hago. Ésa muchacha tiene posibilidades, lo sé, puedo sentirlo-"

"Te estás involucrando sentimentalmente con el caso, como en aquella ocasión con el feto de la fotógrafa"

"Es algo muy diferente-"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Estás tomando la misma pose defensiva. ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, carajo! La muchacha nos despertará, sabes que si sigue aquí es por ésa estúpida máquina"

"¡Quiero intentarlo, despejar todas las opciones y quizá-"

"¡Quizá nada!"

"¿Por qué haces esto, House?"

"Porque ya estoy harto de verlo así; Wilson sufre, y sufrirá más cuando le digamos lo que representa la cuestión en sí"

"Si te importa tanto tu amigo, ¿por qué no luchas por hacerlo feliz?"

"Es lo que hago"

"¿Cómo?, ¿diciéndole que la niña no despertará más?"

"No. Ayudándolo a no esperar más de lo que puede recibir"

"La fe muere al último"

"He vivido más cosas con él que nadie en éste puto establecimiento. Para nosotros la fe es un veneno"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque duele, sabemos que es malo pero idealizamos que no nos hará daño, que lo podremos retirar a tiempo… lo único que logramos es hacer que éste avance más rápido y termine por darnos un golpe certero"

"No comprendo tu raciocinio"

"Nadie lo hace, ni James. Lo único por lo cual tomé el caso es para apoyarlo, porque lo supe desde que vi a la mocosa; Wilson se rompería-"

"¡Pero podemos evitarlo si hacemos-"

"Es más doloroso para alguien como él el idealizar esperanzas que ni el mismo médico tiene; sabe que la está perdiendo pero no quiere aceptarlo"

"¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir?, ¿a él?, ¿a tu amigo?"

"Tomando como base mi vida lo sé, el dolor es buen acompañante"

"¡Tú-"

"Estuve con él cada vez que traía a una mujer, estaré con él cuando pierda a la única que permaneció a su lado"

"¿Por qué haces todo esto, House?"

"Porque soy el único que puede hacer sufrir a su amigo por el bien del mismo"

"No lo comprendo"

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"House…"

"Puedo ser la peor escoria del mundo, Cuddy, pero jamás dejaré sólo a Wilson cuando éste me necesita"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque su vida se hizo mierda cuando me conoció, y el único que puede ayudarlo a no hundirse en ella soy yo"

"No comprendo su relación"

"Somos imbéciles, amigos, pero imbéciles. No tienes porqué"

**_Y House ingresó la habitación._**


End file.
